Safe
by thewritestuff247
Summary: When Lily is attacked someone saves her and makes her feel safe. Lackson. Rated T for violence I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA


It was 9

Safe

It was 9.30 at night and Lily was walking home from the cinema to the apartment she shared with Miley and Oliver. She had never felt safe walking these streets and it was later than she had planned so the added darkness wasn't helping. She had just rounded the corner and was just passing an alleyway when a man dressed all in black brandishing a knife jumped out.

"Give me your wallet and all your jewelry, now!" He demanded. As she handed the items over the hood of his sweatshirt fell off and exposed his face.

"You!" Realizing he had been recognized he lunged forward and plunged the knife deep into Lily's abdomen. She fell to the ground clutching her abs, as she placed pressure on the wound she began to cry out.

"Help me, please, somebody help." She heard steps coming toward her, then a voice she recognized.

"Lily, oh my god!"

"Jackson, it hurts!"

"I know just hold on." He told her as he reached for his cell, as he talked to the 911 operator he began to take off his jacket. When he had finished the call he placed the jacket over the wound and pressed firmly.

"Ahhh!" groaned Lily

"I know it hurts but I have to apply pressure to stop the bleeding,"

"I know. Jackson, I'm cold." He looked at her face and saw she that had gone very, very pale.

"I know, just stay with me Lily."

"Jackson, tell my parents I love them…"

"No, Lily don't, don't do that"

"Jackson, please, tell them I love them and tell Miley and Oliver, they are the best friends a girl could have, please, promise me."

"I promise." He said as he noticed she was struggling to stay conscious.

"Lily, stay with me, please, just focus on me…" seeing she was still slipping he added,

"Please, focus on this." Then he kissed her. She kissed back and seconds later she lost consciousness.

After receiving four bags of blood and having her spleen removed, she began to recover. She spent a week in the hospital and a further week on the couch. Finally after two weeks of complete bed rest her mother, who had come to stay while she recovered, allowed her to go out as long as she agreed to take it easy. On her first trip out of the house she decided to go for a walk to the beach. When she arrived she saw Jackson sitting by himself looking out at the ocean. She went over to join him.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

"Hey Lily, no of course not, here, have a seat." He moved over so she could share the towel he was sitting on.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Much better now I'm allowed out of the house."

"Yeah, I bet the attack gave your mum a scare."

"Yeah, I think my curfew is going to be lowered." She laughed.

"That's fine by me, I hope I never have to see someone I care about in pain like that ever again."

"I gave you a scare too, didn't I?"

"You nearly died in my arms…so yeah."

"I'm sorry I scared you. You know its funny, when you were holding me, even though I thought I was dying, I felt safe."

"Pretty useless thing to feel when you think you're dying." He said annoyed with himself

"No, Jackson, it was a real comfort, because had I died I wouldn't have died scared."

"Ok, can we change the subject? This one's a little morbid"

"Well, I did want to ask you something about that night but..."

"Oh ok…go ahead."

"Well, remember when I was about to lose consciousness and you kissed me, well I was wondering if you did that just to try and keep me conscious or because you… I don't know, like me or something" she looked away unable to look him in the eye.

"Lily, I did it because I thought you were going to die."

"Oh, I see." She said looking down. Realizing she had misunderstood, Jackson put his finger under her chin and turned her face towards him.

"I did it because I thought I would never get the chance to tell you how I feel and that you would die not knowing I was in love with you." He said, he then tilted her chin up slightly and began to kiss her. They sat there kissing until Lily began to lean back to lie down and Jackson followed her until he was nearly lying on top of her but then he stopped kissing her.

"Something wrong?" She asked

"No, I'm just not sure this is the best position." At this comment she arched an eyebrow, he laughed.

"Ok, well, we know where your mind is, but what I was thinking was I don't want to put any pressure on your wound, as it's probably still sore."

"Yeah it is a little, what did you have in mind?" Without reply he got off Lily and lay on his back and then carefully pulled her on to him.

"Better?" he asked

"Much." She replied smiling, and then they began kissing again. That was until they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see Miley and Oliver standing over them.

"Miley, I can explain."

"You know what, I think I get it, you two went through something really big together and I think its caused you to two develop feelings for each other. Jackson you saved her life, I know you you're not going to hurt her. So, you've got my blessing."

"Really? Thanks Miles."

"Yeah, thanks Miley." Lily said as the two girls embraced.

"You're welcome, Lily it's just good to know you've found someone who makes you feel safe."


End file.
